(1) Field of the Art
This invention relates to a switch structure which has a contact structure controlled by an actuator reciprocally movably mounted between a return position and an operative position, and more particularly concerns to a switch structure which in addition comprises a locker structure to hold the actuator at the operative position, and an electromagnetic solenoid to release the actuator from the operative position.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
In a motor vehicle, there is provided an auto-dimmer switch device which automatically changes the head lamp from the high-beam position to the low-beam position and vice versa by detecting whether a light from the head lamp of an on-coming motor vehicle is present or not.
The construction is such that an increased mumber of the on-coming motor vehicles causes the head lamp to present a frequent change between the high-beam position and the low-beam position. Thus makes a driver, on the one hand, mistakenly believe a passing operation, and on the other hand, difficult to see a foreground.
In a motor vehicle, there is provided a glare preventive mirror device which automatically move a rear view mirror from a normal position to a glare preventive position when sustained the light from a head lamp of the motor vehicle behind. Such is the construction that the rear view mirror may be oscillated between the glare preventive position and the normal position. Thus disadvantageously renders the driver to suffer from the intermitting reflexion in the rear view mirror.